A New Hope
by HogwartsGryffindorWitch62442
Summary: When Severus Snape is dying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack he is losing hope. he will never be able to accomplish his mission completely. but suddenly something happens and there is new hope for him to complete his task, maybe even to survive. (I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Severus Snape thought he is never going to accomplish his mission when he lay dying in the Shrieking Shack. But then something unexpected happens...

Authors note: This is my first story. I hope you like it; please let me know about it. Sorry about grammar, spelling and other mistakes, I am not the native speaker of English – but it is my favourite language, anyway;-)

I don't own Harry Potter(to state the obvious). J. K. Rowling does, we all know her and we all know she is brilliant.

I know this chapter is rather short, sorry about it

Severus Snape knew nothing good is going to happen when the Malfoy told him the Dark Lord wants to see him. a few minutes later, all he was able to think about when he stood in front of the man he hasn't considered his master for a very long time, was how to tell Harry Potter what he has to know, how to completely fulfil his mission. His success or failure was probably essential for the future of the whole Wizarding world, that much he was completely sure about it - Dumbledore didn't hestitate to tell him some things, but he still kept a lot informations from him, way too many, actually. Anyway, what was Dubledore thinking? Harry Potter would never even listen to Severus Snape, not after what happened in the past year.

His thoughts were racing through his brains while he was doing his best to prevent the dark lord using his legillimency abilities on him. It wasn't hard for him anymore, not after all those years of spying for the light, for the good side, for Albus Dumbledore, and, the most importantly, for Lily, his only true love. And maybe he was slowly starting to think he was doing it for Harry Potter too. But he wouldn't let himself really think about it, he never was truly honest with himself about him, Severus Snape caring about Harry Potter, James Potter's son. But he was, after all Lily Evan's son too.

However, Severus Snape decided it wasn't the right time and place to think about Harry Potter then, so he quickly shook his thoughts away. Then he heard a few words Voldemort said. And, after a second or two, he realized what the Damn Dark Lord was thinking. The old idiot was going to kill him. He tried to make him change his stupid mind, he objected, but it was all in vain. But he couldn't let it end that way, not until Harry knew everything he had to know to fulfil his task, to kill the Dark Lord once and for all, to save the Wizarding world. Severus realised how he just thought about Harry Potter, and he was frightened of his own thoughts a bit.

The potions master quickly decided to put those thoughts away once again. Why did Voldemort think he has to kill him to master the Elder wand? Oh, yes, the Great Bastard and the Pathetic Excuse Of The Dark Lord was never able to see anything else but killing as the best solution. He wasn't even the fucking master of the fucking Elder wand, damn! But he could do nothing to make Voldemort change his mind. _Oh, you are going to regret it so much you wouldn't even be aware of it_, thought, or rather hoped Severus when he saw the bald idiot who didn't neither have the nose or hair, nor his heart, raise the Elder wand. But after a second Severus Snape realised he wasn't dead yet. But when another second passed, it his fate became clear. Before he was able to tell Voldemort what he thinks about him, Severus felt sudden pain at his neck. The Great Bastard, Prick, The Pathetic Excuse Of The Dark Lord And All Other Insults You Can Possibly Imagine attacked the man he believed to be his most faithful servant using the spell created by Severus Snape himself_. Could this idiot possibly be more pathetic? _Was Severus's last thought before Nagini attacked him, bit him countless times, and, after what seemed like eternity, The Great Bastard, Prick, The Pathetic Excuse Of The Dark Lord And All Other Insults You Can Possibly Imagine left with his pet snake, leaving Severus, severely injured, lying in the pool of his own blood on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The wounds at Severus's neck were by far the biggest and most dangerous. So he placed his hand to the wounds in his neck, hi long fingers trying to stop or at least slow the bleeding, but in vain. The pain was severe, maybe even worse than the effects of a crucio. But he managed to remember his mission wasn't accomplished yet.

Then suddenly... he saw Harry Potter right in front of him. He suddenly felt new hope to accomplish his mission, maybe even to stay alive, to help Harry, no matter how. What really mattered was hope. And hope dies last.

A/N: I hope you liked the story. So, Severus got the new hope in almost hopeless situation. And I wish to all of you to find your happiness in the New Year. Never lose hope. I wish the New Year will bring you everything you wish. Happy 2013!

Another chapter will follow, maybe even more. Please, review, I really want to know if you liked my story. But I am, unfortunately, not the native speaker of English, so: excuse my English, please;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was kneeling beside Severus Snape. Harry placed his hands upon the wounds in his professor's neck. When Severus looked into the eyes o the boy he gave his life to, he saw something he didn't expect. He didn't see the usual hatred. He saw understanding, acceptance, forgiveness, compassion, regret and... Was that a hint of concern? Is it possible Harry Potter was worried about his most hated professor, Albus Dumbledore's murderer? Maybe there was more like Lily than he ever thought. While he was thinking about her, his only love, he suddenly felt tears falling down his cheeks. They weren't ordinary tears, they were his memories. He wasn't sure the boy will understand. He tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Take...them...take...them..."

He wanted to add the word please, but he failed when he tried to speak again. Miss Granger handed Potter a vial and he put Severus's tears in it. Severus felt he was growing weaker, the life was leaving his body, his time was almost up. He couldn't believe he was being over optimistic, his whole life was miserable, worthless of living, he only did because he wanted to earn Lily's forgiveness. He never really expected to survive this war. He was going to be reunited with Lily. And even if he wanted to live, no one was able to heal him, his injuries were too extensive, he lost too much blood, the snake's poison was too strong. He was one of the best Potions Masters in the world, but he never heard of any anti venom strong enough to destroy poison like Nagini's, not even the strongest and most complicated anti venoms wouldn't help against the amount of poison and the state Severus was in. But while he was laying in the pool of his own blood in the Shrieking Shack, he didn't know what exactly to think about all of it. But there was one thing he was sure about. He needed to see Lily's eyes for one last time before he died. But he was afraid his voice would betray him again.

"Look at me..." he managed to whisper. Harry Potter's green eyes, Lily's green eyes, looked directly into Severus's black eyes. If there was any doubt about Severus being on his side and not deserving to die – at least not that way – in those beautiful eyes before, it completely disappeared then.

Severus was happy to leave this world looking into the same eyes as the eyes of the one he lived for were. He could feel darkness overwhelm him, there was nothing but those beautiful green eyes for him... he started losing consciousness, but then...

"No, Professor! Wait! Hold on! Don't leave us, we'll save you!" He suddenly heard the voice of Hermione Granger. That girl really was clever. But she had no chance helping him. He was beyond help. Or maybe there was...

Suddenly, he felt another rather cold hand at the largest wound in his neck. Seconds later, he felt a liquid being poured on the wounds at his neck. The darkness, which threat to overwhelm him before, faded away. He opened his eyes again. He saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger kneeling beside him.

"Do you think you could drink a few potions, Professor? We'll do it another way if you can't, in this case I think it is the best option," asked Miss Granger worriedly.

Severus was still in lots of pain and he was almost sure he wasn't able to do it. But he decided to try, anyway. At that very moment he realised he didn't hate Hermione Granger as much as he hated Potter and Weasley. And he wasn't sure about them anymore either, especially about Potter. He mostly tried to make Miss Granger's life a living hell because she was Potter's friend. _I'm losing my reasons to hate her_, thought Severus. He wasn't very pleased with the thought they were seeing him at his weakest, but Severus knew it was very childish to think that. The funny thing was those three students were the last people he would expect to save his life, no matter how often he saved theirs.

He felt someone lifted him carefully into a half sitting position and he shook away his thoughts again, probably for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. He felt Harry Potter holding him gently while Hermione gently poured three potions down his throat. The first one was pain reliever, second was blood replenishing potion, but Severus didn't recognise the third one. He hardly believed he wouldn't be able to recognise the potion, any potion, and it confused him. Hermione gently stroke a little part of his neck which wasn't a bleeding hole in an effort to help him swallow. She noticed the look on his face when she poured the third potion down his throat and guessed correctly what he was thinking about.

"The third potion was the anti venom. You didn't recognise it because I invented it only few weeks ago. I was working on it since we went searching horcruxes, to help us in case like that. It wasn't in vain, was it? I only hope it's strong enough. However, we have to wait for at least half an hour now, maybe even more, before moving you to the hospital wing, which is too risky at the moment anyway. don't worry, Professor, everything is going to be OK. We'll stay with you. Professor Snape, we're so sorry about everything. I can't believe we were so narrow minded. I'm so, so sorry."

She hesitantly reached her hand out to hold Severus's hand. She half expected her Professor was going to withdraw or even do something worse. But he gently squeezed her hand instead. But then, he seemed to remember something and he spoke weakly.

"You really are one of the brightest witches I've ever met. Thank you for everything you've done to me. But you cannot stay with me. It is very important for Harry to view my memories, because I am currently not in the state to tell him everything. Go, I'm going to be all right"

Harry didn't miss the use of his first name by Severus Snape. But he had no intention to leave him alone, not now, when he misjudged Severus Snape for so long. But he needed to know more about it, he was confused, he wanted to view his memories.

"You stay here, with the Professor. I can do it alone. I appreciate your help, but Professor Snape needs company. It'll be OK, don't worry. See ya."

"But Harry..." Ron objected.

"Harry, we need to stay together, we've been through so much together..."

"I know, I don't want to do it without you. But think about it, you don't want to leave Professor alone right now, do you? He's done so much for us, we owe him at least our lifes. It'll be OK, guys, see you as soon as Voldemort is dead, if not before." Was Harry's answer.

Hermione and Ron hugged Harry tightly. Hermione seemed like he was going to cry, but they all knew Harry was right. Severus Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but the potion began to work, so he couldn't. But what he had to say was important. He wasn't sure he'll get the opportunity to talk to Harry Potter again. But he couldn't do anything about it. So the three of them stayed in the Shrieking Shack, all of them thinking about the same person. What was going to happen next? Is everything really going to be OK, like Harry said?

A/N: so, this is the next chapter. There are going to be more, but I don't know how often I will update it. Please review I really want to know what you think about it. Sorry about the grammar and other mistakes again. I hope you like my story!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, it's me again! Read the following sentence very carefully: I want reviews, I want to know what you think about it! So, please, leave me a review! Ok, now, let's go back to the story.

Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley and Severus Snape stayed in the Shrieking Shack, lost in thoughts right after Harry left, listening to silence. They were waiting and worrying about Harry. Hermione was constantly checking Professor Snape's wounds. The potion was doing its job, Hermione was almost sure Severus Snape was going to survive, but will need a long recovery. Severus was feeling slightly better, through he was very worried about one and only Harry Potter. Soon he was felling well enough that he decided to try to talk.

"Miss Granger..." he could only whisper, but both Hermione and Ron heard him clearly.

"Professor Snape! Are you feeling better?" Both Severus and Ron knew she was very worried, though she did her best to hide it. The atmosphere was tense enough.

"You are...brilliant, Miss Granger. It seems I...managed to teach...at least one student something about potions...correct? I feel...much better, even the pain isn't...as bad as it was anymore. But...what is happening? It sounds like something is...happening again, if my ability to hear didn't betray...me?" It was true he was terribly injured, and it took effort to speak, but he was still the same Bat of the dungeons they always knew. Hermione and Ron were beginning to think they were finally slowly beginning to lose their mind after all that has happened in the past year, but they, especially Hermione, found the fact of their Professor being still the same, strangely comforting in some way.

Hermione was very surprised. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Bat of the dungeons (and so on with those titles) praised her work again? What did that snake do to him? And, what's more, he seemed really worried about Harry. Harry and Professor hated each other. Snape was doing his best at making his life hell in the past years. Has he always been caring about Harry so much or did that change in the past hours?

"We don't know what is happening, Professor, but Harry didn't show up yet. I'm sure he's still alive, Voldemort would make it clear if he wasn't, I think. I really wish we could do something, but I'm afraid we can't."

"Well let's go, then! Come on...we have to do something, maybe we can help! Maybe he...needs us! Well, at least he needs you...if he intends to do something stupid only you can...prevent him from doing that! You're his friends, he even the...dunderhead like him, will listen to you." Said Snape, suddenly very determined, like he got some new power.

"You are well aware you are not able to even stand up at the moment, aren't you? And, I really want to go there too, to fight, if there is need to fight again, and help Harry at whatever he intends to do now. But we can't leave you alone, you are still in a great danger and Harry wanted us to stay here with you too. He didn't say it because he wanted to prevent us from fighting, from getting killed, he knows it never works. He wanted us to be with you, he is feeling guilty, I think."

"But..." objected the Potions Master, trying to stand up but with no success. He didn't even manage to sit properly. He was just about to fall back down, but Hermione caught him and help him lay back down.

But Snape had no intention to give up yet: "Go, then! Find him...help him, I'm not...important anymore! It's worth more than...my damn life! Go! And...Take care of yourselves and...Potter."

"No, professor, he wanted us to be here and we are going to do exactly the same thing, at least until you're OK enough and we get a clue about Harry's whereabouts. Don't you dare thinking you life is worth less than others'. See? You can't even sit at the moment. And you're going to need potions again in the next half an hour. Now, listen to me very carefully, both of you." Saying that, she firstly gave a stern look to Snape, and then to Ron. Severus was sure he would begin to laugh at the moment the Know-it-all looked at him like that. The look was suspiciously similar to the one he usually looked when he wanted to control a student. If he wasn't trying to make them freeze with his look as he usually did, of course. However, Hermione continued: "It doesn't seem like anything is happening at the moment, all we can do now is endanger Harry, not help him. If we get a clue about his whereabouts, yes, I'm saying it again, I'll go find him and help him, and Ron will stay here. If we get killed because of such nonsense now, Harry would know and he would go looking for Voldemort. And by doing that now, he would probably get killed, because we haven't destroyed all of... them yet. It is worth getting killed to win this war. But it's not worth it if it happens only because of our own stupidity, and we don't achieve anything by it." Hermione knew Harry would kill her if she tells someone about horcruxes. It was kind of top secret.

Severus always knew the dunderheads wouldn't survive a week on their mission without her, and this lecture was the proof. It was obvious who the brain of the Golden trio was. They were all quiet for a moment-even Ron wasn't brave enough to argue with her for a moment. After a few seconds Severus decided to ask something. They haven't been able to think when the last time they were so surprised was. But, as they should know by then, Severus Snape was full of surprises. He knew what Hermione almost said.

"How many horcruxes have you destroyed?" he asked._ No, they surely didn't expect the question_, he thought when he saw their eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you...how do you know about...them?" Hermione asked, startled. "Did...Dumbledore tell you?" she added, hesitantly. She wasn't sure how much he knew and how much she could tell him.

"Yes, Miss Granger. As the matter of fact, I am aware of the existence of horcruxes. And no, with all respect I have for him, but Dumbledore didn't bother telling me about them. Probably he didn't think I should know about them. But, I was a spy for a long enough time. I was able to discover The Damn Dark Lord's little secret by myself. I would expect of you to realise, with your brilliant ability to think, you had some help. By the way, I never denied you are a brilliant witch, no matter what I said.

Hermione was surprised again. But then it hit her out of the blue. "The doe," she began, "that was you, right? And... Yes, there really were many situations like that..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. Please, forgive me! I really had no time, and the fact that I keep this secret, especially from my younger sister didn't help either. I hope I can make it up to you. I know my chapters are rather short, and I apologize for mistakes again, but, nevertheless, enjoy!

"Yes, there were many situations like that, indeed, Miss Granger," answered Snape. "Now, I would appreciate if you answer my question. How many horcruxes have yet to be destroyed?"

"The diary, locket, ring, cup, and diadem are already destroyed, there's only one left. Nagini is the last one," answered Hermione. "Harry looked into Voldefuckingmort's mind, or whatever. That's why we came here in the first place. But there were supposed to be seven horcruxes... shit! Shit, we were so bloody damn stupid! Fuck, no! Oh, shit we need to find Harry! We can only hope he didn't go see that evil damn prick! Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, no!"

"What the fuck, Hermione?" asked Ron, completely stunned. He wasn't used to Hermione to lose control like that. She did swear sometimes, but something like that... She surprised the crap out of him.

Snape looked as though he wanted to say something, but suddenly, they heard a cold, disgusting voice of Lord Bloodydamn Voldemort, coming from who knows where.

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man,_

_woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Prince's Tale, page 557, 558.) _

"NO!" Screamed Hermione. "NO, VOLDEMORT, GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL HARRY, YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU..."

"Miss Granger..." said Snape quietly. "Miss Granger, listen to me, please. I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain, shit! It was meant for Harry to die! He wasn't meant to survive, never! The day we met him, his destiny was already written! The day we decided to help him find horcruxes, help him save the wizarding world, and most of all help him the hell _survive_, his death was already planned by someone! Dumbledore knew, didn't he? He didn't want to train Harry to survive, he trained him to destroy that bastard and the die himself! Professor, there are many questions that should be answered but most likely never will be. But one of them, very important one, can be answered right now, if you feel good enough. Did you know, professor? Did you about that disgusting conspiracy?" she finally finished her speech and looked at her professor expectantly. She sincerely hoped he didn't know. She knew he was on their side all along and she hoped he had nothing to do with the crime she discovered only minutes ago.

Severus seemed to know what she was thinking and, once again, decided to tell the truth.

No, Miss Granger, I didn't know about it all those years I was trying to keep him alive. Dumbledore told me at the same time he ordered me to kill him. I have no idea what he was thinking – you always hated me – partly for being who I am, and partly because...well, you had to hate me for nothing would work if Voldemort invaded Potter's our anyone else's mind and saw I'm Gryffindors', and especially yours – Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and, more importantly, Mr Potter's favourite teacher. Not like that would ever be possible, with my personality and all. As you know, I am definitely not the nicest person in the world – I never had neither the possibility nor a special desire to be – and I am, after all, still an ex Death Eater. But, nevertheless I had to act like Death Eaters' children are my favourite students, for things to work, like I said, you know..."

"So, you are saying those fucking Slytherins aren't your favourite students?" Ron interrupted, but was sorry the second after he said it – Hermione shot him a very angry glare.

Nevertheless, Severus looked amused. "No, Weasley, they aren't. But I have to admit their idiocy – I'm not saying all of them are alike, but, anyway, their idiocy sometimes fascinates me. I mean, most of the students are dunderheads, but some of the Slytherins's abilities are well beyond being described with that word. I mean, I'm still under the impression that Crabbe and Goyle can't read. Though, I can say that those Slytherins who are merely Slytherins because of their character and they don't fancy Dark Magic, almost always do better that Death Eaters' children. Are you happy now, Mr Weasley?"

Ron looked stunned. But Hermione still wasn't happy abou the fact that Ron interrupted Snape's speaking, especially when it was evident it took an effort to talk in the state Snape was in. Then, suddenly, she seemed to remember something.

"I can't believe we are so stupid! We're talking about all these things we'll have plenty of time to discuss later, when Harry might go to Voldemort every minute, every damn second, if he's not already there! We need to do something!"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think about it! I'll update s soon as I can.

And special thanks to blackphoenix23… I'm sure you know why.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I said I would try and make it up to you for a delay between chapters, so I made my best to post this chapter as soon as possible. I hope you like it. I apologize for all of the mistakes again, I'm sure you know the reason by now. And, I thought I should remind you again that I am not J. K. Rowling and therefore I don't own Harry Potter. It's not like I can compare with her anyway;-) But, anyway, enjoy!

"We need a plan" Hermione's brains were working so fiercely and quickly Ron was sure he could hear it if he paid attention. But he had much more important things to worry about at that moment.

"No, we have no time to plan," Hermione disagreed with herself seconds later. Oh, Merlin, what should we do? We can't leave the Professor alone and we definitely can't take him with us. Is he OK enough that we can't take him to Hogwarts? No way, even if we were able to move him without it having bad consequences for his health, we could meet a Death Eater, surely all of them didn't follow Voldefuckingmort's exact order to retreat, probably it wasn't even meant for them to retreat completely from the grounds... Oh, shit what are we supposed to do... Even if we do find a way to make it OK for Professor Snape, how would we get to Harry before it's too late? Are we too late already? And I'm wasting my time again..."

Snape and Ron didn't know whether they were supposed to answer or she was only speaking to herself – it definitely looked that way. But, nevertheless, The Potions Master decided to object at least a little bit. There was no way something would happen to Harry because those two thought he can't handle it on his own. Though, to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure about that. But that didn't matter at that moment.

"Miss Granger, don't even think about wasting your precious time on me at the moment. Skip that part of a plan which involves me at the moment and think about how to find Potter and help him. I will be OK. But with Harry possibly this isn't the case..." he considered going with them for a moment, but realized Hermione was right. He really wasn't able to do much more than speak at the moment, and even that was again getting more and more difficult. However, when he gets at least a bit of his strength back he will do what has to be done – whatever it takes.

However, Hermione had no intention of following her Professor's instructions. "Yeah, right, sir, that's exactly what we're going to do," she answered sarcastically. While Snape noticed her obvious sarcasm, and wasn't very happy about what she really wanted to say, Ron seemed too distressed to notice the obvious, he took her words seriously.

"Hermione, what the fuck happened to you? Of course we can't leave him alone!" Both Snape and Hermione noticed he seemed to finally fully put away his doubts about Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course we can't and we, under any circumstances, aren't going to," she said. "Ron, one would think... Oh, forget it," she suddenly changed her mind about giving him a lecture about sarcasm.

They were all quiet for the next few seconds, considering their options.

Then, suddenly, Hermione broke the silence. The brain of the Golden trio did have an idea, as usual. But it definitely, in any case wasn't a pleasant one.

"Listen to me, Professor, Ron," she spoke. "There is no other way. Ron, you are going to stay with the professor, and I am going go to find Harry. He is probably in the Forbidden forest by now, since we are such idiots we sit here and talk instead of actually help. We can only hope it's not too late. I know I am probably being utterly selfish, but the horcrux isn't our priority at the moment. There must be some other way to get rid of it. If not...Then...I don't know."

"Well, that's new, I have to say," remarked Snape, somehow teasingly. "The Know-it-all doesn't know it all. But, I have to say, I don't really like the idea of you two separating. I'm not in such a great need of company, you know."

"No offense, sir, but yes, actually you are. You're going to need potions again very soon, but not soon enough we can wait – who knows what Harry might do in the meantime. Then, there is still a great risk of something going wrong every second. You wouldn't be able to do it yourself, but, despite he doesn't make that impression, Ron is able to pour a potion down someone's throat. Unless you have a special wish for me staying with you, but I assure you you'll be fine with Ron," she said determinedly.

"But Hermione, why do you think _you_ should go risk your life? I can go, and you stay with Professor Snape," Ron objected.

"Ron, both roles are equally dangerous. If there really aren't any Death Eaters outside, none of us is in a great danger at the moment. However, if there are, they can kill me on my way to find Harry, and they can also come here and try to kill you or Professor Snape. Actually, given they don't know the whole story yet, it's also possible for members of the Order to come here accidentally, and they would be delighted to see Professor Snape – but from the wrong reasons. Actually, maybe it'd be better if..."

"No. You're right," agreed Ron, sensing their roles are at least equally dangerous, so his Gryffindor self was satisfied, and not wanting to upset his...well, hopefully his girlfriend much further. But nevertheless, he decided to give it one more try.

"Hermione, it's OK if there really isn't any possibility for us to stay together. So... is there?" he asked, already knowing what Hermione's answer would be.

"No, Ron, we can't. I have explained all the reasons, haven't I? So...if that's it and it's at least partly satisfying for you two, I really should leave now."

"Miss Granger, I still think..." Snape tried one last time.

"No, Professor, I told you we were not going to leave you alone. Firstly, we don't want to, secondly, you need us, and thirdly... Even if we did want to leave you – which we absolutely do not – and, even if you didn't need us – which, to be honest, you do – don't you think Harry would be at least extremely enraged, if not murderous, if we would do that. You see, Professor, he cares about you – and so do we."

She gently squeezed Snape's shoulder. He had to admit, he was touched by her words. He watched her stand up and give a hug to Ron. He really hoped everything and everyone would be all right in the end.

"Take care of yourself and Harry, Hermione, will you?" said Ron and Snape together. If the situation wasn't so serious, they would surely start laughing. Instead, they only smiled, quite sadly.

_Like Fred and George, _Hermione thought. She sincerely hoped they were all right, since they barely saved Fred...wait, how much time ago? It seemed like eternity...

However, she didn't say anything on that matter. She quickly put those thoughts away. "You too," she said instead. "See you soon." They smiled sadly and reassuringly to each other for a few seconds. They felt like some weird understanding would pass between them. Then, Hermione left the Shrieking Shack to find one of her two best friends, leaving Ron Weasley and Severus Snape alone to their thoughts.

A/N: I finnaly reread my story and I found out there are a lot of mistakes. Before I try to correct them, please, tell me about them if you find any, there are probably many I didn't even notice. I hope you liked it anyway. I'll update as soon as possible. I have a bit of an idea where this might go for the next few chapters, but suggestions are welcome! See ya! Or, better, read ;-)


End file.
